The present invention relates to an improved keratin membrane.
Heretofore, keratin membranes have been prepared by dissolving the feather or fur of animals into an aqueous solution of reducing agent or oxidizing agent or the aqueous solution containing protein modifying agent therein and removing insoluble matters and the reducing agent or the oxidizing agent used as solubilizing agent from the obtained solution and then forming the film. However, the keratin membranes thus obtained are very fragile and easily broken in use. Especially, thinner keratin membranes remarkably show such tendency and are frequently broken in use of storage. Moreover, the conventional keratin membranes show less ion-permeability and, therefore, they are not sufficient as dialysis membranes.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a keratin membrane having excellent toughness and flexibility and excellent ion-permeability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description.